Float mechanisms are employed for mounting material-moving implements such as loader buckets and snowplows onto vehicles. The float mechanism allows a limited degree of free motion of the implement, allowing it to accommodate uneven terrain surfaces. Preferably, the float mechanism is designed to attach to an instant transfer connector on the vehicle to allow the implement, with the float mechanism attached thereto, to be readily removed for transportation, use on a different vehicle, or to free the vehicle for other uses. One such float mechanism is taught in U.S. Publication 2008/0028643.
While the float mechanism taught in the '643 publication offers a significant improvement over earlier implement mounting structures, it has been found to suffer from limited stability under some operating conditions. When mounted to a wheeled vehicle having relatively low-pressure tires, it has been found the bouncing of such vehicles over relatively uneven surfaces results in an undesirable degree of pitching of the implement due to the free play in the float mechanism.